


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 606

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [61]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 606 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 606 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 606

MADI  
Heed your Commander, or die!

TRANSLATION  
_Badan yu Heda op o wan op!_

MADI  
Tears will not save you!

TRANSLATION  
_Bida airein nou na kep yu klin!_

MADI  
Tonight I drink your blood!

TRANSLATION  
_Nat ai drein yu jus daun!_

GAIA  
The Separation Ritual.

TRANSLATION  
_Vosenshou._

MADI  
Don’t ever lay hands on me again!

TRANSLATION  
_Nou fiya ai op nodotaim nowe!_

GAIA  
You’re not supposed to be here. What if they had seen your blood?

TRANSLATION  
_Yu nou ste kamp raun hir, you. Wof emo don sin in yu jus?_

ECHO  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

GAIA & MADI  
The Flame is my guide... And I am the Flame.

TRANSLATION  
_Fleimon-de laik ai shouna... En ai laik Fleimon-de._

MADI  
Where are the other Commanders?

TRANSLATION  
_Weron emo noda Heda?_

SHEIDHEDA  
It’s just you and me now.

TRANSLATION  
_Em bilaik yumi soulou nau._

SHEIDHEDA  
I’m sure your Seda told you to think good thoughts. Are you?

TRANSLATION  
_Foshou yu Seda don tel yu na fig op shanen voudon. Yu dula’m op?_

SHEIDHEDA  
Your teacher knows nothing. Neither did mine. He tried to hold me back. You’re the Commander. You led an army. You saved Wonkru.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu Seda get in non nowe. Ain seintaim. Em don trana hod ai daun. Yu laik Heda. Yu don hed fous op. Yu don kep Wonkru klin._

SHEIDHEDA  
She fears your power. She wants to control you. My teacher was trying to control me, so I killed him. You must kill her.

TRANSLATION  
_Em fir in yu uf. Em gaf in hod yu daun. Ai Seda don’s trana hod ai daun, den ai don frag em op. Yu souda frag yun op._

SHEIDHEDA  
You’re scared that you’ll be alone again. Like before she found you.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu fir raun bilaik yu na ste soulou nodotaim. Kom we em don lok yu op._

SHEIDHEDA  
But you won’t be. Let me be your light in the darkness...

TRANSLATION  
_Ba yu nou na ste soulou. Teik ai gouba raun yu soncha ona sheid..._

SHEIDHEDA  
Take my hand... And together we will conquer this world, like we did the last.

TRANSLATION  
_Sis ai meika op... En ogeda yumi na teik daun disha houd, seim bilaik lason._

SHEIDHEDA  
Do it.

TRANSLATION  
_Dula’m daun._

SHEIDHEDA  
Kill her. It’s the only way to get your revenge.

TRANSLATION  
_Frag em op. Em laik won we noumou na hon yu baman in._

SHEIDHEDA  
That was weak. A Commander should never—

TRANSLATION  
_Daun’s kwelen. Heda nou beda—_

MADI  
Tell me how to kill them all.

TRANSLATION  
_Tel ai hana frag emo op ogeda._

SHEIDHEDA  
My first teacher.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai fos seda._

SHEIDHEDA  
So desperate for me to conform that he kept me in chains.

TRANSLATION  
_Sou thosti na bos ai in em don teik ai gon bonij._

SHEIDHEDA  
Before she kills you, because she will.

TRANSLATION  
_Fou em frag yu op, kos em sou na dula’m daun._

**Author's Note:**

> Every season there's a ton of people who say to me, "They got rid of all the Grounders! They're trying to get rid of Trigedasleng! There's no one to speak it anymore!" I've worked on a lot of shows, so trust me when I say this: The writers aren't trying to kill Trigedasleng. Exactly the opposite. The writers are following the story wherever it leads, and then trying _desperately_ to find ways to incorporate Trigedasleng by any means necessary. They like me, and they like the work I do! If they didn't, the language would be a distant memory at this point. They have to work their way up to it so we can get episodes like this one, where Trig. comes roaring back and plays a key role on a planet with, what, three actual Grounders? They find a way, and I'm eternally appreciative.
> 
> I have a lot of favorite words from this episode. _Airein_ for "tears" was inspired directly by [that episode of _30 Rock_ where Don Geiss dies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO6A6g4KxXo) (Jack Welch tells Jack Donaghy that Don Geiss has died, and then says to him, "If you need to pass some eye-water, I'll be happy to go out and get you some weakness-tissues"). I thought _airein_ was more evocative than _aiwoda_ , so I went with that. _Vosenshou_ comes from the verb _vos_ , which comes from "divorce" (i.e. to separate). Love that I go to use _thosti_ for "desperate". But a fun callback that made sense was the use of _bonij_ for "chains". On _Defiance_ , there was what I believe was ad-libbed line where Rynn is asked about where she's hiding something, and she says "bondage" but with an Irathient accent, and it turns out she's hiding it in her bra. Thus the Irathient word for "bra" came from the English word "bondage", which I thought was hilarious. When it came time to do "chains", I was happy to bring it back.


End file.
